O Come All Ye Phantoms A Christmas Musical
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: After the chandelier incident, Erik decides he will win Christine's love before the New Year.


_O Come All Ye Phantoms_

_A Christmas Musical_

* * *

  


Hello everybody! How are you? Lol, I am a little hyper, I just had like, six Pepsi's. I guess that's where this idea came from, it's all in the sugar. Well, after flipping through the picture's section of Michael Crawford's autobiography, _Parcel Arrived Safely- Tied With String_, I saw a pic of him dressed as Santa with the Phantom makeup on. So, it's Christmas at the Paris Opera House, and Erik conjures up a scheme to get Christine back BEFORE the Masked Ball. Tis a musical to various Christmas songs so I think you'll like if you aren't a Grinch. 

_I am going to say this once more and only once, and you know who I am talking to, if you do not like my work DO NOT READ IT! I tell you, there is nothing better than having to go to the hospital for reasons no one knows yet, and then seeing 9 flames in your email. I have a lot of people that DO appreciate my work that are anonymous and I would hate to have to have my anonymous review thing turned off. I want to get better for my trip to Paris in January. So leave me be, go pick on someone with the health and patience for this all. Let the poor foreigner rest. _

_I myself doubt I'll live to my 24th b-day in June, and I'm tired of hearing people say to let the doctors decide that, its my body, I know it and something's going to happen._

E /C of course

Ciao 

Mlle. Hello Coming To You Live From Metro Health Medical Center (hospital in Cleveland) where I am on my laptop miserable because well, they don't know. Anyhow...

* * *

  


_Scene One_

Christine hurried into the Opera House, her fur-lined cowl of her cloak wet from the snow. She laughed like a child, taking off the warm throw and placing it on the rack. She ran for the rehearsal room, late enough as it was, and knowing M. Reyer would be in a foul mood. Christmas was a week away and the final performance of _Hannibal_ was in two days. She hurried down the hall, stumbling on her own feet, and laughing again.

She made it into the room, all eyes coming up onto her, and Reyer's icy glare burning through her. She blushed and took her seat, both embarrassed and surprised when M. Reyer did not continue.

"Mlle, what time is it?"

"12:30 Monsieur."

"What time did rehearsal start?"

"12:15 Monsieur."

"And you're late aren't you?" She nodded/ "Why?"

"Forgive me, but it is a week until Christmas, and it is nearly impossible to get a cab as everyone is out shopping."

Reyer stood from the piano, a spotlight settles on him. (Following to Joy To the World)

  


_" Joy to this pearl,_

_Christine has come_

_Late by a few minutes_

_Let every voice_

_Sing with her now_

_And chorus and standards sing_

_And chorus and standards sing_

_And cho-o-rus and cho-o-rus and standards sing_!"

  


Christine shook her head, standing. (Following to O Come All Ye Faithful)

  


"_O come now be grateful_

_Not stuck up and dogged_

_O come now O come now_

_And let us begin_

_Only minutes few_

_Was I late for rehear-er-sal._

_O come now just be grateful_

_O come now just be grateful_

_O come now just be gra-hate-ful_

_Monsieur, Reyer!"_

  


Coldly, Reyer sat down. "From the top of the aria, Signora." Carlotta began to sing and Christine too sat, cursing softly as Reyer glared at her from under the piano stand. She hardly even sang that afternoon, so she saw not why he was being so hasty.

_Scene Two_

Sadly she trudged to her dressing room, looking at the mirror pitifully. She sat, covering her forehead with her hand and then sighing she sat so her head went over the chair as she leaned it back. She murmured more to herself than the desperate hope that Erik would hear,

"My dear Angel. I so hope you can forgive me for how I acted. I was a fool, cold hearted and selfish. I never stopped to think what my words and actions would do to you." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh what must have gone through your heart and your mind! I may as well have ripped your heart from your chest and drove a knife through it! Dear I meant no harm to you, it's just that you had me frightened so what with your face and Raoul was a comfort. To tell you the truth these past few months we've been parted," she looked to the floor. "I've doubted my love for him."

Suddenly feeling like a fool for this heartfelt confession to air she sighed, standing and gathering her things to leave. She looked at the mirror once more, then left.

Erik released a pent up sigh as she left, pressing his unmasked cheek to the glass as he would to her breast for comfort. So, she cared for him after all. Perhaps things would not be so bad, perhaps he could completely turn her feelings for the boy, after all, Christmas is the season for love. He would only need an opening, some way to convince her to trust him and try to love him... And then in the spring... (Following to Deck the Halls.)

  


_" Ring the bells this springtime season_

_Dum dee dum dee dum, dee dum dee dum,_

_Take a bride no matter what high treason_

_Dum dee dum dee dum, dee dum dee dum,_

_Make her happy no more matters_

_Dum dee dum, dum dee dum, dum dee dum_

_Feel you're loved and oh so flattered_

_Dum dee dum dee dum, dee dum dee dum"_

  


Yes, he would win her back and in the spring they would wed. He was sure of that, beyond any reasonable doubt. Relieved and in need of a plan, he turned and made his way down to his home, sitting in his chair by the hearth to think.

* * *

  


___ Scene Three_

Christine sighed as the audience applauded, here eyes shooting to box five. There had been a few times when Erik had risked letting his white gloved hands leave the box and clap, but not since her betrayal, oh but it was right of him to punish her!She almost wished the chandelier had crushed her that fateful night_._ She sighed, turning to peel her eyes from the box she froze, as two white gloved hands emerged, pressing each other in applause.

"It can't be." She felt her eyes mist and she looked to see no one else had noticed. Smiling she gave a flourished wave to the invisible figure. The curtain fell and she left the stage to change. Oh perhaps her Erik had found it in his heart to forgive her!

_Scene Four_

About an hour later when everyone went home she returned to the deserted stage, her wary eyes peeled for any sign of her Erik in his box still. As the silence calmed her beating heart she smiled, remembering their first confrontation in the empty auditorium, him as her Angel, her as the new star. She sighed, sitting on the edge of the stage, her feet hanging into the orchestra pit. (Following to For Unto Us A Child Is Born)

  


_"For unto me an Angel cometh_

_Unto me, an angel's given_

_Unto me, an angel's given_

_And his name I have called_

_Wonderful!_

_Counselor!_

_The mighty Erik_

_The everlasting loved one_

_The music's king_

_The everlasting loved one_

_The music's king."_

  


Sighing she trailed her finger across the crack where two planks of wood met. Her head shot up as his voicefilled the air with a sweet, agonizing softness.

"You flatter me, Mademoiselle."

She stood, backing up slightly so all of box five was visible. "Oh my Erik it is all true! I know you are not really an angel but you are _my_ angel and I love you!"

She could sense his uncomfortableness. "You love me like a brother, Christine. Not like your Raoul, you love him truly," 

"And how would you know?" She cut him off, her eyes flashing with anger.

His mind drifted to her words in the dressing room. "Maybe you don't love Raoul, but that's no reason to go into a confession of love for me, there could become... Another."

She shook her head. "Never another, you are my angel. You taught me to singand you showed me a love Raoul could never dream of! How could I ever find another more perfect or just as perfect as you?"

"Please Christine, think before you say all this. If you were to be with me then find it isn't true I wouldn't be able to bear it."

She sighed. "You don't trust me."

He smiled coldly out of her view. "Why should I?"

Hurt, she fell to the stage, burying her face in her hands. He began to sing softly. (Following to God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen)

  


_"God rest ye weary little girl_

_Let nothing ye dismay_

_Remember Erik loves you_

_But you must learn your way to love_

_Before you can worship it_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy."_

  


Christine sniffled and looked up again, she could see him leaning out of the box partway, his face full of love as the last few words drifted from his mouth, his mask gleaming in the little light from her candle. She nodded, standing and leaving the stage to go home.

"Soon my darling, then we can be together."

* * *

  


___ Scene Five (No Music)_

Christine slipped into the Opera House lithely, going straight to her dressing room. She had an appointment there today, this day she had offwith Raoul and Erik, though neither of them knew it. She stepped in, lit a fire and began to make the place presentable, though to Erik, who had come up behind the mirror in curiosity, she was just straightening things up.

"Christine what are you doing here? It is your day off."

She smiled. "I know, Erik would you come in here to speak with me, no one else is in the opera. You may leave the mirror open if you wish."

She could almost feel him stiffening in consideration before the mirror opened quietly and he emerged, shutting it to her surprise. She smiled at him and continued to set things more orderly. He stood uneasily, almost wishing he hadn't come, she sensed his withdrawal.

"Do please have a seat." She gestured to the couch.__

He nodded his thanks and obliged, watching her, he finally cleared his throat. "Christine, what did you want to talk about?"

Suddenly to his horror the door flung open and the Vicomte came in, bearing flowers and an egotistical grin. "Hello my... God!"

"Oh Raoul, that is a bit flattering. You sit in the chair by the fire."

Raoul kept his eyes on Erik the entire time he moved to the chair causing him to fall to the floor, he scooted back, found the chair and pulled himself up onto it.

Erik turned to Christine who was smiling and closing the door. "You tricked me, you sly minx."

She waved it off. "How else would I get this? Now, we are all going to sit and talk out our differences. Erik, what don't you like about Raoul?"

Erik grinned. "He is stupid, and conceited."

Raoul glared. "I am not stupid and conceited, uhhhhh. What's conceited?"

Christine shook her head. "Raoul what do you not like about Erik?"

Raoul gave him an icy glare. "He's mean and he tried to kill you, and he's crazy."

Christine nearly laughed at Erik's stricken expression. "When did I try to kill her?"

Raoul grinned slyly. " Why, _when you almost dropped the chandelier on her head."_

Erik stood, his hand reaching instinctively into his pocket for the Punjab lasso.Christine ran to him, she ripped the rope from his fingers and shoved it into her corset, somewhere he wouldn't dare reach for it.__

"Honestly, are you two going to behave like adults or six year olds?" She was tight-lipped__

and her arms were crossed at her waist.

Erik cooly glanced at Raoul, then sighed, sitting. "Why did you want us to talk?"

Christine, having not quite heard the low request responded. "Pourquoi?" (Why?)

"Oui." He said. 

"I want this silly feud of yours to end."

To her great surprise, both men looked at each other, and began to hysterically laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You think... this is just some feud?" Raoul asked between chokes of laughter.

"I..."

"Oh Christine do not be blind! It is more than that! We both greatly love you! Neither of us wants the other to win _your_ love in return." Erik said, calming himself.

Raoul looked at him. "What are you talking about, I already have her love!"

Erik looked at Christine, his silent expression nearly frightening her. "All right my dear, I think it is really best for _you_ to speak. Whom do you love?"

Christine say slowly, her eyes wide as she stared at her small, lithe hands. "I... I don't know," she refused to meet Raoul's questioning expression. "I thought I loved you Raoul but then I felt I wasn't ready to decide, and now I'm so mixed up! Erik, you make me feel as if I am floating on air! And not just for your voice but the way you treat me, like an important lady. And you speak to me as an equal and you provide me with things so nice I always refuse them but you always put them with my things anyhow. Oh but what I think is most important is that you care for me, you tend to me always and almost sadly you place me above all others." She took a deep breath, her tears falling over her cheeks. She looked at him. "You make me feel whole in a sense."

Raoul looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Oh my dear Raoul, I am not going to leave you out! You have been my dear friend and only confidant since we were so young, do you remember our first secrets? Oh I hope so! We have shared beautiful times and I just know we will share many more. And you have always talked of me as a princess, your Little Lotte as Papa told you I was! You are all I have left of him, Raoul and I have always cherished you, but sometimes I worry that I do so like you are just an item!" Raoul shook his head, kissing her hand softly.

"Non, ma cheri. Never as an item."

"And you always were so expensive about everything! Maybe because of your blood, but I was never allowed anything inexpensive. I felt that I liked to spend a lot, I was so used to being poor, but I also realized that Erik was not poor, and that no matter how much was spent, I still longed for something. When we got more physically intimate and by that I mean when we hugged and kissed," She covered at Erik's nearly shocked gaze. "I thought perhaps the void was filled, but I have hugged Erik, and now I am so unsure, so confused."

Erik shook his head. "But you must choose."

Raoul looked up sharply. "Can't you see she suffers for that same reason!?"

Erik replied cooly. "I won't fight you for her into the New Year. Either she loves you or she loves me, she is making it more complicated for herself than it is!"

Hurt, Christine shot up. "I am not! You both are spinning me in circles!"

"Christine!" Raoul cried.

Erik watched her silently for a moment. "So much passion! But to no use of me I am sure. Now that I have spoken my peace I am sure you will turn me away and marry him?"

"Of course she will, you hideous beast!"

"That's _it_!" She cried, throwing out her arms. Raoul, I am tired of you treating Erik like some animal! He is NOT a monster! I am also tired of you making my decisions!"

Erik half smiled, thinking victory. "And as for you!" She snapped, his smile fading instantly. "I am tired of you treating me like a child and Raoul like an idiot without feelings!" She looked at both very shocked, appalled men. "The last thing I want is an egotistical, stubborn ox for a husband! As far as I'm concerned, you can both spend Christmas and for that matter the rest of your lives alone!"

And with that she swept up her things and stormed out.

Raoul stared in shock for a moment, put on his coat and hat, and tipped the black fabric respectively to Erik. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry bleedin' Christmas." Erik retorted through his teeth.

* * *

  


_Scene Six- Finale- Christmas Day_

* * *

  


Christine pushed open the door to her dressing room, sighing softly, she set her things aside and went out to the stage. She sighed, putting her arms to her sides and spinning for a moment, keeping her eyes on the silent, dark box. She had never dared set foot in that box, and now she was thoroughly curious. She stopped, catching her balance, then ambling off to go off the stage, to the stairs and into the hall. She walked down it, a hand to the wall for support until she reached the silent box.

To her great surprise the door was unlocked, and she eagerly went in to inspect it. She went around the perimeter, feeling the fine armchair, then going to lean against the front, looking at the stage as Erik had done so many times! Erik, the name alone made her heart weep. She sighed turning and gasping as she saw a small, well, something hanging from the ceiling, something that had not been there before.

She took a closer look and nearly chuckled: mistletoe.

She turned to see if he had fled to the stage and when she saw he had not she turned back, her heart leaping into her throat. He stood there, in all of his power, gazing at her. She could see the passion in his eyes as she returned his gaze, and she looked up to see he had somehow moved the mistletoe. Now it was right above her head.

She noticed with dim amusement that he was not in his usual attire, rather he wore a bright red, velvet Santa suit. She tried not to laugh, noticing he wore a beard, hat and belt to accent the outfit. He smiled at her, stepping almost too absently under the dressing with her.

"Hello, Erik." She said softly.

He shook his head. "I am not Erik, my name is..." Dreading saying 'Santa Claus' as Nadir had suggested, he grinned in irony. "Phanta Claus."

She could not stifle a giggle as he puffed his chest proudly, then threw his hands up to fix his lopsided beard. "Oh really now? How can I help you, Phanta?"

He smiled and reached out to caress her cheek. "No my child, I am here to help you. What do you want most desperately for Christmas?"

Unable to deny the pressure his hand applied to her warm flesh, or the tenderness I her eyes, Christine stepped forward, tilting her face and pulling the beard down to his throat. Then she smiled at his soft look, and pressed her lips to his. As the kiss ended both receded and she whispered, "You Erik, I want you for Christmas."

He smiled. "I'm going to need a Missus Claus."

She buried her face in his chest, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "You have one."

  


_ERIK:_

_"One our first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."_

_CHRISTINE:_

_"Her hand to always wear your ring. On our second day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."_

  


_ERIK:_

_"His love and his music for good."_

  


Unable to choke out any more, both held each other for a long time, crying and such. Erik finally said, "Oh Christine, Christmas has nothing to do with what you have given me. Not only now have you been good to me."

She shook her head. "But Christmas brought us together my love."

"Do you really love me?"

"Oh, Erik you know I do!"

"Say it." He breathed softly against her cheek. 

"I love you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

  


_CHRISTINE:_

_"On our third day of Christmas I shall then give to thee, whatever your heart may need."_ She nuzzled his cheek with her own tenderly. "What do you want Erik?"

"On our third Christmas?"

"Yes." She snuggled closer.

"I think I would like a son, if possible. A child nonetheless."

She smiled. "I would be honored to give you a son."

  


_ERIK:_

_"On our fourth day of Christmas I shall then give to thee. Whatever it is you may see."_

She laughed and nodded. "All right then, surprise me."

He smiled up at the mistletoe. "Believe me, I will."

* * *

  


_ENCORE_

* * *

  


Well, how GOOD was it? Once I finish The Mirror Has Two Faces, In the Light of the Moon, Love Know's No Limits, If Only Once More, and any other incomplete STORY I will more than likely stop writing for this site. I have no reason to convince me otherwise.

  


Happy Holidays

Cricket *new nickname*


End file.
